


The Admiral & The Storm

by branches



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, georgie is only mentioned sorry, im not a writer pls be gentle with me, the whole concept of this is hurt/comfort but with cat i hope you enjoy, this exists only because i love my cats and they dont like storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branches/pseuds/branches
Summary: There is a sudden storm, Jon and Georgie's new kitten gets scared. Jon manages to comfort him while discovering that he actually likes cats and their fur and purrs.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, The Admiral & Georgie Barker, The Admiral & Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Admiral & The Storm

Georgie was out for the day, with Jon left to watch over her new kitten.  _ Their  _ new kitten. The Admiral. He was young, they had only adopted him last month when Georgie had seen him at the shelter and fell in love.

He supposed he understood what she felt.  _ The Admiral was cute _ . Jon loved the texture his long fur had, and also the fact that he ate a spider Jon found in the tub one night. His personality was... lacking, though. He liked to push Jon's glasses off the table. The Admiral didn’t like Jon very much, he figured. He knew that Georgie always said _"H_ _ e’ll get used to you _ _"_ and _ "Give him some time, Jon _ , _"_ but how could he be patient when the cat was so malicious towards his glasses?

Jon was sitting down on the floor, next to the coffee table, playing with the Admiral in their small living room. He had picked out a rainbow fishing pole for the cat, who seemed to love chasing it. The Admiral was getting more agile by the day. Kittens were like that, he pondered, they got into a new kind of trouble every day.

Jon was trying to tire out the Admiral by making him run, jump, turn, and climb all sorts of obstacles. The fluffy kitten was successfully following the feather on the fishing pole, rarely stumbling or falling over. Jon dragged the feather along the carpet in a circle, the Admiral quickly following. To Jon, it was hilarious when the Admiral was running in circles. The kitten stopped, hissed at the feather, and pounced on it.

"Good job, Admiral," Jon congratulated the cat. "You got it, you got it."

Guessing the cat was appropriately tired now, Jon got up to take care of other things and gave the Admiral a little ball to push around. He promised Georgie he'd wash the dishes and clean the litter box.

The hot summer weather had cooled down. He was glad to get a bit of a breeze now that the clouds had covered the afternoon sun. The Admiral was enjoying it as well - he didn't seem to like playing when it was very hot out, instead opting for play after the sun had set. But now it was still day, and he seemed content to play. He was starting to understand the kitten much better than he used to the first day Georgie brought him home.

Jon could hear the wind starting to pick up as he reached the kitchen. Closing the window, he noticed the Admiral had followed and decided to watch him work. The sound of the wind was still strong, dark clouds were appearing on the horizon. They Made Jon think it was going to rain soon. He scritched the Admiral. The kitten probably wouldn't enjoy this afternoon.

He was halfway through the dishes when the rain started pouring. The Admiral was supervising Jon as lightning lit up the sky. He would've barely noticed it, were it not for the frightened jump the Admiral performed. He darted out of the kitchen, and back towards the living room. Jon's heart jumped from the sudden movement. Rinsing his hands of dish soap, he went to try and comfort his kitten.

"Admiral?" he called.

No answer. Did he even know his name? Did he understand Jon was trying to help? He started looking in all the crevices he could've hidden in. Between the couch cushions? No. Against the wall, behind the cat carrier? No. Beneath the coffee table? Ah.

"Hi, Admiral," he said in the most soothing tone he could muster.

"Mew," he responded. Under that low table, he seemed smaller than he usually did.

"It's okay, I’ll get you."

Jon barely managed to extend his hand towards the kitten, when another thunder boomed. The Admiral's pupils dilated even more, and he backed away from Jon's hand. No longer able to reach the Admiral, he sighed.

"I know, dear. I know," he reassured. Jon lifted up the coffee table with one hand, fishing out the Admiral with the other. Poor guy's claws were still stuck to the carpet. Jon managed to scoop him up and put him over his shoulder.

"Where to put you so you're safe..." he asked himself. The Admiral put his nose to Jon's ear, his soft claws digging into the shirt Jon had "borrowed" from Georgie. "Your carrier? That's soft and comfortable, right?" He was petting the Admiral's long fur, hoping to somehow make him feel better. The Admiral started purring in Jon's ear.

Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. This time Jon noticed it and hurried to place the Admiral inside the carrier, where he couldn't hurt himself.

"Here you go, this should be more comfortable than the table," he explained as he closed the small door. He waited for another violent thunder, but it didn't come. It must've been farther away than he imagined.

The Admiral didn't want to come out of his carrier just yet. He was looking around, waiting for the next bang. When the next thunder refused to come, the Admiral looked to Jon.

"You can come out, if you like," Jon responded to the Admiral's unspoken question.

The cat didn't immediately move towards Jon, each of his steps was unsure, but Jon patiently waited for him. As soon as he was sure it was somewhat safe, the Admiral pressed his forehead against Jon's arm, purring once again. Jon hummed and petted the Admiral. It made Jon smile seeing that the Admiral finally trusted him. He continued to scritch the Admiral, trying to encourage him to not be afraid. Trying to say  _ “The thunder is scary, but I'm here with you” _ .

Looking around, the Admiral tried to move further away from the carrier. He wanted to go elsewhere, but was too scared to do so. The moment he looked in the direction the Admiral gazed, it all made sense. Of course the Admiral wanted to go back to the sofa. Jon had built him a pillow fort out of cushions so he could hide in there. As expected, though, the Admiral was not using it to hide, but rather to stalk both Jon and Georgie. It brought the Admiral great pleasure to spook Jon, and to hear Georgie laugh at his shrieks. 

“Alright, Admiral. I’ll pick you up and you’ll be in your spot soon,” he said, putting the Admiral back on his shoulder. He seemed more comfortable with being carried this time. In a few steps, Jon got to the fort and dropped the Admiral in front of his cushions. He quickly darted into the safety of his shadows.

For a few seconds, Jon left the Admiral undisturbed. He wasn’t sure of what to do now that the Admiral seemed to feel better after his scare. The storm wouldn’t be over for a while – Jon knew that – so he wasn’t about to leave the Admiral. Perhaps some more light play would help him? Kittens were easily entertained, or so Jon had discovered in the month since the Admiral came into his life. Georgie had left a straw on the coffee table for Jon, and told Jon to make the Admiral chase it around.

Jon located an opening in the Admiral's fort, put the straw there, and waited. Surely enough, the Admiral’s claws caught the straw. Soon, he poked his head out, looking at Jon with wide eyes. His eyes were no longer blue. Watching his eye colour change bit by bit every day was incredible to Jon. Jon blinked at the Admiral, who returned the gesture.

They continued to play for a little while, with Jon keeping an eye out for more lightning or thunder. They were slowly growing more distant, turning into background noise. Now half out of his hide, the Admiral lied down on the straw. On his prey. He let out a big yawn.

“Tired, Admiral?” he smiled as he stroked the Admiral’s cheek. The response he got was a loud purr.

Jon brought a pillow closer and lied down next to the Admiral. The cracking noise his back made reminded Jon he had been sitting hunched over for too long again. It didn’t take long for the Admiral to climb up on Jon’s chest. The oversized band shirt Jon wore would be ruined, but he realised he didn’t care about the shirt. Rather, he cared about the Admiral’s soft fur and his low purrs.

Now warm and no longer hunched over, Jon’s eyes grew heavy. They closed, and Jon fell asleep easily as the Admiral started kneading the fabric of Jon's shirt.


End file.
